Writers' Block
by Scarlytte Leigh
Summary: Somthing I wrote when trying to work on FCR...It's kind of a what if Xel helped me get over my writers' block kind of thing...I personally find it quite amusing...


*A loud crash is heard as a figure is seen jumping up and down on a helpless yet somehow resiliant flat screen monitor. Her anger growing when all the monitor does is turn pretty colors every time she stomps it. A soft pop is heard as a certain purple haired priest appears behind the raging lunatic and taps her on the shoulder*  
  
Uhh...Scarlytte?  
  
*A very startled Scarlytte jumps and....* FIREBALL!!!!!!  
  
*Xel gets blasted to the other side of the room and lays there charred and twitching* Bad... *Cough* ...day???  
  
*Stomping immediately stops* Let's just say I've got writers' block. Um are you ok Xellypoo?? *Goes over and helps him up*  
  
*Cringes and lets her help him up* Guh! I really wish you would stop calling me that. I'll be fine. Hey! Maybe I can help!  
  
*Scarlytte, clearly exasperated, just rolls her eyes* Sure like you know anything about writing! *Gives up on trying to kill her computer, puts it back together, and turns it on. Gives Xel a look and points to the chair* All right smart ass help yourself!  
  
*An unusually happy Xellos sets himself down before the computer and fires up Kazaa* In a second, first I'm gonna...   
  
*Scar grabs his staff and thwaps him*  
  
Porn later, writing now! *she stands over him with his staff and prods him* Go on smart ass, write something!  
  
(Sometime later after much cursing, typing, and a few wayward energy blasts....A very short and badly written scentence appears)  
  
*studying the blinking screen, Xel frowns* Bleh! Tiny scentence!  
  
*Scar tries to supress a giggle and fails miserably* I had no idea it was so small!!!  
  
*raising an eyebrow, Xel sprouts a rather large sweatdrop* Your strange....Amusing most of the time though.  
  
Most of the time?!?! hmph! *Scar pouts and shoves him out of the chair*  
  
OOF! *Laughs a bit then smiles at her* Fine, I'll be truthful. Your fun to be around all the time.  
  
*Scar smiles wickedly* Good answer... *she extinguishes the small fireball she'd been holding and sits down to try to write some more. she squints at the screen and lets loose a string of rather interesting words. (most of which have been edited out)* Damn!! Small scentences are contagious.  
  
*a set of purple eyes blink repeatedly at the sudden stream of curses* Uhhh... *Smiles then slightly shurgs* We'll have to break the small scentence sickness, ne?  
  
Sounds like a good idea... *still frowning Scar pokes the screen, grumbling about the "most of the time" comment and sticks out her tongue*  
  
Yare yare, be nice.  
  
*Goes crosseyed and sticks out her tongue again* I AM being nice!!!  
  
*Shrugs and raises and eyebrow at her* Ok then, be nicer. *a gloved hand reaches out and pokes Scar on the nose*  
  
*She crosses arms and pouts* Alright I'll be nicer... *Smiling suddenly, she looks at him. her voice getting all sugary sweet* I'll be very, VERY nice.....  
  
*Blinks* Not quiet that nice...  
  
*Eyes get all big and dewy with little stars in them* But you said be niiiiiice!!!  
  
*Sweatdrops* Quit that...I didn't mean Amelia type nice...  
  
*She suddenly goes all chibi and cute bouncing up and down* But I'm being niiiiice...  
  
*The sweatdrop gets bigger* eh...would you mind...not doing that?  
  
*Crawls into his hair and gives him pigtails, adding ribbons and little flowers. Peeking over his head she pokes him on the nose* Do what?  
  
*Frowning slightly, the sweatdrop gets bigger still* Being all chibi like...   
  
*Pouts* But i'm so kwaii all chibi! *Flails arms and legs in a temper fit* I wanna be chibi! I wanna be chibi!  
  
*Opens one eye then sighs a bit* Well, then stay chibi. But don't blame me if you can't change back to your normal self later.  
  
Eep! *Falls off of his head and poofs back to normal* You've got a point there...And it's getting weird going back and forth from cute to..... *Scar trails off and gets lost in a random train of thought*  
  
From cute to beautiful? *Smiles, tilting his head slightly to the side*   
  
O.O   
  
*BLUSH* I..uh... *Gets off the ground and goes back to her computer. She tries to concentrate on writing, for once at a loss for words*  
  
^.^  
  
*Xel smiles, falling silent to let her work on her writing. Floating behind her waiting for her to think of a response to what he had said*  
  
*Gettting tired of him staring at her, she turns and steals his cloak, pulling it over her head and hiding under it still blusing and unable to speak*  
  
*Blinks when his cloak is stolen. Letting her hide underneath it, he just pats her lightly on her head* How about some coffee? That usually helps you think.  
  
*Nods still hiding and mutters somewhat muffled* You still look good in pigtails...  
  
*Blinks again, then facefaults* ..no comment...  
  
*Peeks out from under the cloak and takes a picture, quickly hiding under it again* Any comments now?  
  
*Blinks and glares at the camera, quickly undoing the pigtails, then sighing* ...well, yeah. Would you mind not showing that picture to anyone?  
  
*Peeks out from under the cloak again smiling very sweetly* I wouldn't show this to aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanyone...I promise... *Pulls the cloak from her head and goes back to writing*  
  
*Sighing and giving her a look that told her he didn't quite believe her, Xel wanders off to make some coffee, while Scar takes the opportunity to hide his cloak and the camera in an alternate dimension*  
  
*Xel brings back a cup of black coffee and hands it to her* I still don't know how all this silliness is going to cure your writers' block.  
  
Thanks. *Shrugs, takes the mug sipping the hot liquid slowly* I have no idea...But it was fun!  
  
*Facefaults and twitches* You haven't been trying to cure your writers' block at all have you?  
  
*Stares at the monitor and smiles* Mmmmm.....Nope! Well, not really... *She turns from the computer and fixing him with a slightly evil smile* I do have writers' block, just needed a break, and you make for great entertainment.  
  
*Growls at her and stands* I put up with all this positive energy just so you could...GET A BREAK!?!?!  
  
*Nods* Yeah pretty much.  
  
*Growls and starts walking off* And they call ME evil!!! See if I ever help you try to get past your writers' block again! *Another small pop is heard as Xel leaves in a huff*  
  
*Leaning back in the chair and smiling, Scar retrieves the camera from the alternate dimension and sends it off to be developed wondering who she should send the incriminating pics to first.* Hmmm... This would make for an interesting story... *Setting down her coffee cup, she pulls the cloak out of hiding wraps it tightly around her, and starts writing*  
  
"*A loud crash is heard as a figure is seen jumping up and down on a helpless yet somehow resiliant flat screen monitor........"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN - About half (or more) of this was 'stolen' from a conversation with a friend of mine where we have a tendency to slip IC every so often with our little chats.....This is by no means an insult to my friend who actually is quite a good writer....I just had to pick on Xel... 


End file.
